God is a DJ
by Roxy-22
Summary: Ela Sempre foi a garota que depois de tanto sofrer aprendeu a olhar para frente e encarar tudo que viese, mais seu sofrimento e magoa voltão quando seu passado volta a tona, trazendo um antigo e traidor amor...U.A Inu eKag.


**+God is a DJ +**

**:" As vezes, todo mudo pensa que a vida é o maior pesadelo que todos tem...mais na verdade não eh assim. A vida pode ser maravilhosa se você a olhar de um modo diferente, olhando com um outro estilo você percebe que ela pode ser a melhor coisa que pode ter acontecido na sua vida, depois que você a descobre , você fica orgulhoso de existir...Fica orgulhoso do mundo, do planeta, da terra...Se sente livre quando pões os pés para fora de casa e respira o ar, isso pode estar sendo meloso mais é a realidade...**

**Sei disso por esperiencia própria!**

**Meu nome é kagome Higurashi, tenho 21 anos e estou fazendo faculdade de magisterio, sim, sim...Pode ser estranho, hoje em dia já não querem tanto se tornar professores...Mais eu quero, junto com minha melhor amiga, Sango. Ela é uma garota muito bonita e muito cortejada por todos, eu também sou, mais não tanto quanto ela, eu possúo cabelos pretos um pouco ondulados, eu tento mante-los sempre bonitos e brilhantes, mais com tantas provas para a facul. e o meu trabalho, o meu objetivo não pode ser completo com sucesso, rs rs, tenho olhos grandes (pra falar a verdade, enormes) da cor castanho claro, minha pele não é tão clara, mais tem um moreno que na minha opinião é lindo! Eu sou de estatura mediana, não sou alta e nem baixa, meu corpo é muito bonito na opinião de alguns, mais eu me acho gorda...Já Sango é completamente o contrario, esta possúi cabelos marrom escuro bem cuidados e longo, que sempre deixa em um alto cabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos sao castanhos, não sao claros, mais um pouco mais escuros que o meu, que sempre estão alegres e cheios de vidas,quase nunca vejo a tristeza encobri-los, isso é realmente muito, muito raro.  
Já o corpo desta além de ser perfeito é cheio de curvas, que deixão todos babando por ela...Mais não deixo de comentar da bunda dela, esta é dura e bem redonda, eu sempre falo que a bunda da Sango é um Air-bag, pois se ela cai, a bunda protege, hehehe!**

**Mais agora um pouco sobre mim. Eu tenho sido uma garota que sempre anda com a sai curta, sido a coadjuvante nunca usando mascara nos olhos. Agora eu vejo o mundo como uma loja de doces, pois depois de aprender a conhecer a minha vida, descobri que ela não é mal como pensava e que ela é doce, mesmo dos momentos amargos, pois até a mais salgadas das lagrimas tem um pouco de doce junto...E depois de muitos momentos tristes e dificeis, eu aprendi a olhar de cabeca erguida e aprendi também á desfrutar do gosto suave da alegria!  
Com um cigarro na boca, falando coisas que simplismente não posso ignorar.  
Como mamãe eu te amo, papai eu te odeio, e irmão eu necessito de você, hey, amante, vai se fuder...  
Eu tento olhar tudo a volta como se tive-se um terceiro olho, como o azul do céu, o vermelho de sangue e guerra, o verde das florestas, o cinza do pecado e solidão, o preto a angustia, e o rosa da beleza e companheirismo!**

**É como eu digo, se você acha que Deus é um DJ, veja a vida como uma pista de danca, ouca o amor com um ritmo, se imagine como a música. Você concegue oque te dão,e é assim que você vê as coisas e as usa!**

**Olhe, eu tenho sido a garota com as mãos levantas para o céu e para o ar, não afetada por rumoresa verdade: á de eu não me importar!  
Então mandando você abrir a boca e gritar oque você pensa para o mundo inteiro! mandando você abrir sua boca e mostrar a lingua para quem você quiser, você segue regras, mais não concegue manter-se nelas, então vá em frente, e não olhe para trás se reprimindo pelos erros do passado, você tem que seguir seu caminho, e se convencer de que você não pode pegar de volta oque você fez! Então vivo dizendo para você descobrir um novo estilo para viver, e de vida. Uma nova razão para sorrir, olhe para o Nivana sob suas luzes negras, e sonhos sensuais, então susurre para mim, "Não há razão para chorar".**

**Você tem que levar em frente e dizer para você mesmo que você tem oque você concegue e concegue oque você dá.  
Eu digo, não fuja de si mesmo, cara, não há motivos e nem há caminhos para a vida!**

**Eu tenho um disco na minha bolsa, porque não pede emprestado? Porque não dá uma olhada? Você deveria, você tem esse direito, no mundo há regras mais você não precisa segui-la sempre!**

**Levante as mãos no ar e comece a gritar, despeje tudo que sempre esteve guardado dentro de você para todos,e divida com o mundo a alegria que as regras antes tomaram de você! Só então a vida pode comecar!**

**Então se você acha que Deus é um DJ...Deus é um DJ...Ele é!**

**Então, se você acha isso, isso é, e levante sua bunda do sofá e vá para a pista!  
Não a nada melhor que viver com liberdade e alegria, aprenda a compreender as coisas e diga para Deus rodar o disco!**

* * *

Bem, esse foi o primeiro capitulo, que é pequeno eu sei, mais é oque eu tinha em mente hoje...  
Se você gostou, não deixe de comentar!  
Faca alguem que ama a vida mais feliz ainda!

Besos pessoas!

fuiz


End file.
